The 76th Hunger Games
by heggyy
Summary: This is basically the Hunger Games after the rebellion with only Capitol children. Katniss struggles with moral issues when a girl like Prim and Rue competes.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games!"

An all too familiar voice boomed through the complex sound system. Katniss. 24 children stood blinking in the bright light after the doom of the underground chambers they were prepared in. Each child was quite plump, with smooth skin and manicured hands. After years of Hunger Games with famished children from desperately poor backgrounds, this was quite a contrast to the audience; they were all children of Capitol citizens.

The reaping process was quick and abrupt; there were just a handful of names to be picked out. Johanna, a previous victor from old Panem, was in charge of the whole Games, and she picked out 12 girls and 12 boys from the families left after the Great Uprising. Families that once had been rich and privileged, but now were stuck on the losing side of the war watched as their children were ripped away from them in a process that they once saw as entertainment. They were getting a taste of their own medicine.

Peeta watched the busy, hi-tech room. He was neither interested nor bored, intrigued nor inattentive. Computers whirred and people rushed around, speaking into microphones and tapping away at keyboards. A drunken guy slumped into the seat next to him.

"Now we know what it's like to be on the other side of the Games." His blonde hair stuck to his damp face.

"It's disgusting" replied Peeta. "Why did you vote to let it happen?"

"Unlike you, some of us hold grudge from being forced into an arena and forced to kill other people our age. Not all of us can just let that go."

Peeta turned away, images flashing into his eye at this reference to the past.

"It's because we know what they're about to go through. That's why we should have stopped it. You could have stopped it. It was your choice."

It was Haymitch's turn to look troubled. Last year, when Coin had still been in power, a vote had taken place amongst the rebels, deciding whether Capitol children would be reaped and forced into the arena to take place in the last Hunger Games ever. Now it was reality. An old arena had been resurrected, because none of the other victors, although hungry for revenge, wanted to build more to contribute to the slaughter. Many of the victors had, in fact, changed their mind, but Theer was determined to see it through to the end. She didn't want the government to seem weak and turning back on the decision would only reinforce that idea. And the public was hungry for revenge.

Peeta heard loud cannon from his place in the small observing cabin. The first competitor was dead. Only one more cannon sounded that night. The Capitol children weren't used to doing this; they only knew how to watch it. Peeta knew it was going to be a long process, but this was the first time he had watched the Hunger Games since he had won. He knew what they were going through in every step, the pain, fear, and eventually, the never ending gnawing hunger.

The competitors this year didn't look that much different to the normal group, but the majority were plumper and cleaner. A few had even adopted some of the Capitol's fashion senses; coloured skin, tattoos, fake nails or eye colouring. Instead of being cheered on by the crowd, they were jeered at. Their weird appearances weren't seen as good – they were hissed and booed. Stylists didn't prepare and manicure them like dolls; they went straight to the arena. Most of the competitors were older than usual. So many people remembered the bombing of Snow Battle. The Capitol children had been killed by the rebels, but the bombs had been disguised as Capitol bombs. So nearly all of the competitors were over 15. There were two 17 year olds, both strong boys and two thin wiry girls who were 16. Mundane boys and girls of about 14 or 15 made up the rest. There was just one girl. She was small and slight, and her she looked about 12. She looked like Prim.

Peeta stood up, knowing that Katniss would be struggling to hold it together while watching the small girl. Katniss was standing against the glass viewing panel, her hand on the glass.

"Prim." Katniss murmured. "I did it to avenge Prim. I made it worse. Prim wouldn't want it."

"You could stop it."

Katniss eventually tore her eyes away from the battle unfolding below her and turned to look at Peeta.

"I couldn't. It's gone too far now."

Peeta took her hand and kissed it.

"You're the Mockingjay. People listen to you."

The camera followed the youngest competitor through the forest. Saffra. Her dark hair was plaited into braids all around her head, and weaved with gold thread. Although this was extravagant to the people of the Districts, this was probably the least fancy of all the other competitors.

Saffra was beginning to struggle; her small legs couldn't keep up with the fallen trunks and thick foliage. She hadn't picked up anything at the Cornucopia; she had just run for her life into the thick forest. Now she was paying for it. Although the sun was blocked by the thick canopy, it was almost night, and Saffra was tiring. She was now stuck without a weapon or food in a foreign arena with 21 older and stronger competitors, all hungry to win. Eventually she sat down, leaning against a large tree.

The next day three more competitors were killed. Saffra was still sitting against the tree, but the camera rarely cut to her, because she did nothing.

Peeta approached Katniss.  
"Stop it. You have the power. Prim wouldn't want this."

Katniss simply shook her head and looked away. It wouldn't do. She had caused enough trouble as it was, let alone stopping the Hunger Games. She had already killed Coin, and helped bring Paylor out of power, even if it was unintentional. Now Theer was in charge, Katniss was determined to keep on the right side of her.

The round, white room was full of the sound of humming. Computers and screens lined the walls, and 3DP machines brought up images of the next horror inflicted on the competitors. The old victors were all there, looking slightly older, but otherwise similar to the end of the war just last year. Katniss and Peeta stood together, Haymitch was next to them. He had stopped drinking 6 months ago, when Katniss and Peeta got engaged. They hadn't got round to the marriage yet. Johanna stood proudly away from anyone else, her long brown hair a short stub after being shaved for combat. Enobarius stood with her new boyfriend, Azu, who had been promoted to help with the Hunger Games after his work in the war. Beetee was out of his wheelchair, but was sitting down, his wiry hair grey after the stress. Annie was also sitting down, but out of the way. She had hardly spoken since Finnick died in a rebel attack. Jackson, one of Katniss's guards from the war, was there as well, along with Cressida a brave camera woman who had filmed Katniss as the Mockingjay. Along with the victors, five or so choice leaders had been added to the group by Theer, to help make decisions.

Theer stepped into the room, and the urgent whispered conversation that was going on between Katniss and Haymitch stopped suddenly. Everyone turned to look at Theer.

"We've had a positive public response."

After winning the war, the rebels had been left with wounded and broken Districts, and not very much money or food. Now the conditions of the Districts had barely improved since before the Great Uprising, and people were beginning to question whether it was worth it.

"We need to keep it coming, keep it fast. We need it over with so we can carry on with the Renovation project. I want a meeting about the Renovation project in half an hour. Katniss, we want you there. Peeta can come too as well as Beetee and Cressida. The rest of you stay here, and just enjoy the Hunger Games.

Half an hour passed quickly, and soon Katniss was hurrying into the board room. She heard voices before she even entered, and knew it was going to be a long meeting. She took one last look at Saffra's progress (none) before pushing open the thick door.

Everyone looked up when she walked in. Peeta was already there, and Beetee was by the computers. And there, next to all of them was Gale.

Seeing Gale again had run through Katniss's head many times. She had imagined running to hug him, kissing him, talking to him. This was all before the engagement. What really happened was Katniss and Gale stood awkwardly looking at each other. In the end they just nodded to acknowledge each other's presence, before turning back to the task at hand.

"Katniss, take a seat." Plutarch, one of the leading rebels, pulled out a seat for her. "We've got a problem. Rumblings of rebellion have been stirring since not much action has been made towards the conditions of the Districts."

Katniss nodded.

"So we've decided to make a few promotional videos to brighten the mood."

"So you're not even going to try and improve the conditions?" Katniss burst out.

Plutarch looked at Theer.

"It's not easy. Things were left in incredibly poor after the war, and it's hard to patch it up now. We're sending out trucks of food and water, but it's only a temporary measure."

"No." Katniss replied loudly. "I refuse to make promotional videos."  
Plutarch looked sympathetic, but Theer just sighed. It almost made Katniss feel bad. She glanced at Peeta who was looking at her despairingly.

"No, because" Katniss took a deep breath "Look, I've had an idea. Give me three days with Cressida and anything I need. If you don't like it I'll make the promotional videos."

Theer looked at Plutarch.

"Okay. But let's get the Hunger Games over and done with first."

Katniss sat in front of the giant screen. She was staying in the apartments directly connected to the main Game makers' area for the duration of the Games with Peeta. Haymitch was next door, and the other side housed Enobarius and Azu. Annie and Johanna were sharing across the corridor. The apartment was modern and swish; a left over from the old Capitol days. A large open plan kitchen was kitted out with marble surfaces and a walk in fridge. Not that that was needed, because fresh food was brought every meal and the fridge was stocked with snacks. A table and chairs was tucked into the corner, and voice control meant it could be folded up at Katniss's command. The living room was made up of giant sofas and a large screen TV, which Katniss was watching at the moment. Not that there was any choice; every channel was stuck on Hunger Games. It cut to some kids fighting by a lake. So the Game maker's had drained all the other sources of water, just like in Katniss's Games. Then Katniss remembered that she was a Game maker. She had helped kill 23 innocent children. She hugged her knees, remembering Saffra, stuck out in the cold night, knowing that she would probably die in the next few days. She remembered the never-ending hunger, the fear of never being able to sleep and the constant memories of home and family. The thirst that made it impossible to struggle, the fatigue that swept over you, leaving you unaware and slow at the most important time of your life to be aware. The guilt that, if you don't try your absolute best to win, you're killing your family. The scene went back to one of the other boys, who was dying by a dried up pond. Then it cut to Saffra. She was walking with her back to the camera, slowly. She looked awful; her hair was matted and tied quickly back, she was muddy and thin and pale. And her dark green shirt wasn't tucked in at the back.

"Tuck it in little duck." Katniss said quietly to the camera. "Little duck."

Katniss stood up suddenly, ripping herself away from the screen. She entered the bedroom where Peeta was reading. He looked up in surprise.

"Get up, we're going to Theer."

If Peeta was surprised he didn't show it. He swung himself off the bed with his prosthetic leg and followed Katniss next door to Haymitch's apartment. Katniss knocked roughly on the door, then forced it open. Haymitch was watching TV, the same scenes that Katniss had just seen. Haymitch wasn't surprised either.

"Going to see Theer sweetheart? Didn't think it would be long." He laughed abruptly. "I guess you want my help too?"

Katniss nodded, her eyes cold.

"I'm taking no sides. This is your war."

Katniss huffed and stalked out of the room, followed by Peeta. She tried Annie's room, and again, Annie was not surprised by the sudden outburst. Annie just calmly followed Katniss out of the door. Katniss wanted Beetee on their side, but getting him into his wheelchair was just too much effort, so she just led the other two down the hall into the main Game maker's area.

Theer looked up in surprise as the three Victor's burst into the room.

"Stop the Hunger Games!" Katniss said loudly.

Theer looked at them, as if to see if they were serious, then a smirk flickered across her face.

"No."

"I'm the Mockingjay. People listen to me. Stop the Games."

"The Mockingjay hey? The Mockingjay that helped improve the conditions so much that now all the people are living in squalid conditions. The Mockingjay that faked a romance just to get out of the arena alive? The Mockingjay that risked the lives of all her comrades just to do her private agenda? The Mockingjay who killed the President, and helped bring down the next one? We've got the truth of the footage Mockingjay. You stop the games, we tell the truth."

Katniss could think of nothing to say to that, but to her surprise, Annie stepped in.

"You wouldn't dare." Everyone turned to look in shock. "You know that things are unstable as it is, and by revealing the truth about Katniss would only make things worse. And you know that Katniss is right. She could turn every District against you. This is a repeat of the Dark Days; Katniss will give the people hope. Hope for better conditions."

Theer sneered, but it faded quicker. "Better conditions? They've already rebelled once, and look where its left them. If they rebel again it would kill us all."

"So would what you're giving them. People are still starving. People still huddle in their huts, frozen with cold without money for firewood. No one has any jobs, just painful memories from the war. Any oppurtunaity for improvement they'll take."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I want you to film me making this bow." Katniss said privately to Cressida. Cressida sprung into action, setting up lights and cameras and pushing people into positions. Katniss was handed some yew wood and string and a knife. The cameras started clicking into action and Katniss looked up smiling.

"Hello people of Panem. Since the war there has been a crisis. The government is trying so hard, but there is little money and no food. So that's why I'm here. In a short series of clips I will be guiding you through getting there on your own food and support your family."

Cressida grinned at Peeta, who was standing a little way back, watching. It was strange seeing Katniss back in her natural habitat, in the forest with just the leaves and trees. It brought back bad memories as well. Of the Hunger Games, racing through the wood trying to evade death. Peeta shook the thoughts from his head and turned his concentration back to Katniss. She seemed totally natural, her hands working at ease to create a bow, talking through how she did as she went. She attached tight vines and fashioned some arrows.

"As you can see, it's not hard. My father taught me to do it, but when he did it was illegal. He would have been proud of me, sharing my knowledge. I'm helping rebuild Panem. Please help too."

The camera cut and the whole clearing burst into applause. It had been a success.


End file.
